Puppy Love
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles. Slash/Yaoi. Various ratings, themes, universes and eras. Newest installment is Restless: The wolf would haunt Remus through his dreams and plague them with horror, but his friends were there to catch him. Always.
1. Introduction

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz

A/N: Until I can remember where I was going with my other multi-chaptered fics, I've decided to simply write one-shots, drabbles, and prompts or whatever else comes to mind. Feel free to PM me and help me with ideas, eek. I completely forgot the plot I had with _Don't Let Go_ in _Howling Moon_. Anyways, I've gathered this prompts from this forum that I think was called The Muse Bunny. If not please PM/review with the correct site/name and possibly a link to them so I can give them proper credit. I'm pretty sure it's this writing forum that provides tips, 'classes', and prompts. Help is much appreciated. The prompts/drabbles while vary from K to M ratings, which I will provide warning if they are M. The basic warning is T because it's pretty balanced, but I may change it to M if I keep writing perv-like things. X) The themes in here will vary, so don't expect fluff and cuddles all the time (I'm an angst fan bwhahaha).

P.S: Excuse the unoriginal title. _Please_. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius and Remus wouldn't have '_embraced like brothers'_; they'd '_embraced like __**lovers**__' _YEAH. That's what I thought. X)

**THREE WORD PROMPTS**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #1- **Greenhouse**, _Shyness_, Reject **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #2- **Mountain**, _Arrogance_, Umbrella **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #3- **Modify**, _Happiness_, Salvage **COMPLETE**

**ONE WORD PROMPTS**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #1- Conversation **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #2- "Where is it?" **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #3- Confusion **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #4- Jealousy **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #5- Hunger **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #6- Apathy **COMPLETE**

The Muse Bunny Prompt #7- Restless _(complete but won't be posted until I get a few reviews)_

The Muse Bunny Prompt #8- Predatory

The Muse Bunny Prompt #9- Quizzical

The Muse Bunny Prompt #10- Interruption

The Muse Bunny Prompt #11- Flower Pot

The Muse Bunny Prompt #12- Ominous

**HOLIDAY SPECIALS, EXTRAS and REQUESTS **

Christmas 2010 #1- Mistletoe **COMPLETE**

Christmas 2010 #2- Stockings **COMPLETE**

Easter 2011- The Eggs **COMPLETE**


	2. Greenhouse, Shyness, Reject

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K/K+  
Warnings: Slash, shonen-ai, light angst, light fluff  
Era: Marauder era, year 5

A/N: Just a cute little thing. I usually imagine Sirius pinning after Remus, but this time I wanted to write something different from my imagination. Out of my comfort zone. :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #1- **Greenhouse**, _Shyness_, Reject

* * *

It was past curfew, the darkness of the night creeping across Hogwarts and shadows taking reign of every nook and cranny. Filch wandered the hallways in search of midnight miscreants, his faithful cat toddling down another hallway on high alert. One student, however, was out of bed and tending to the plants in the Herbology classroom. That student was Remus John Lupin.

Perhaps it was after the early hours of the morning that Remus began to play with the puffa pods, dropping a few onto the floor and watching them burst into flowers. Remus could not get to sleep, even if he wanted to. The combination of the quickly approaching full moon, OWLs and the possibility of a fatal rejection was weighing down on his shoulders like steel pipes.

Remus' affection towards a certain ebony haired, stormy eyed Marauder was causing his exhaustion levels to reach new heights. Sirius Black was taking over his emotions. Remus could feel his heart squeeze up and nearly jump out of his chest every time he saw Sirius; his body act numb and automatically whenever Sirius asked a direct question. Remus always did his best to accommodate to Sirius' pleas of "Please Moony _please_ you _have_to help James' and I with our homework!" or "Moony you better watch me at Quidditch practice today!" because it was all worth the bright, luminous smile that erupted on Sirius' face. Pearly white teeth and perfectly shaped lips would always give Remus a giant grin...good _Merlin_; Remus could pass out just thinking about it.

Were boys supposed to think of other boys like this? _Probably not_, Remus mused sadly, as he re-potted some of the mundane daffodils. Remus seriously doubted gay relationships were acceptable in the wizard world. After all, many believe in inbreeding in order to retain the _noble status _of purebloods. Two men together…it was like a sin. No. It _was_ a sin.

If it was a sin, Remus thought it was the most _beautiful_ sin in the world.

Remus had imagined himself receiving Sirius' acceptance. The Marauder would smile adoringly at him, his muscled and sun kissed arms enclosing Remus into a hug while Remus buried his face into Sirius' neck. Remus loved how Sirius smelled: it was like rain, waterfalls, forests, and spice; it suited Sirius. Being held by Sirius was a far away dream.

That would turn into a nightmare.

Every time Remus imagined the gorgeous vision of make believe he would then see himself covered in horrendous scars. Remus' dream would turn into a horror show as Sirius would push him away in disgust, his face scrunching up and twisting in disbelief. Remus _loathed_ his condition; the scars marring his body reminded him everyday that inside him lurking on the edge of his mind was a hungry, blood lusting wolf. They reminded him of the hurt he felt every full moon. They reminded him of sleepless nights of where he would wake up screaming, whimpering, and crying.

Sirius was always there though; concerned grey eyes on him intently. He would stroke Remus' head and murmur wordless coaxes in order to calm Remus down; staying with Remus and rubbing his thumb on the werewolf's hand until Remus fell asleep. It hurt Remus to know Sirius cared about him.

It was ridiculous…so ridiculous! A _gay_ _werewolf_ in love with a _straight_ _pureblood_? Merlin, it was a pathetic hope.

That's what Remus thought, anyway.

Just then, while Remus submerged himself in his thoughts, the door to the classroom opened and a boy walked in; his legs appearing before the rest of his body due to an invisibility cloak.

Sirius.

Remus smiled weakly as Sirius walked over, who had a grin on his face. "Sneaking out at midnight to play with plants? You're so rebellious, Moony."

"I couldn't resist the temptation of re-potting several plants. It was like a magnetic pull," Remus teased lightly. "I actually forgot to come after dinner in the Great Hall to plant. I only remembered a little while ago."

Sirius shrugged. "I would have left it be."

"Yes, we all know that."

Sirius gave a throaty chuckle, the sound sending shivers down Remus' spine. "So, you coming back up?" he inquired with a large yawn, shaking his head in a dog like manner. Just like the usual Padfoot.

Remus nodded quickly, placing the rest of the un-exploded puffa pods in pot. There. They would stem out and create new pink pods. "Shall we go?" Remus smiled, unknowingly staring at Sirius adoringly.

Sirius paused, his stormy eyes widening in surprise before he gave a relaxed grin. "Yeah, let's go." Sirius held out his hand and for a moment, Remus thought he was offering his hand. Blushing furiously at his thoughts as Sirius gave him a friendly clap on the back, Remus walked quickly with Sirius behind.

Sirius smiled brightly. He loved it when Moony blushed.

* * *

A/N: Requietted feelings! :D It started off as one-sided but I honestly couldn't resist. Tell me what you think. ;) *gestures to review button*


	3. Mountain, Arrogance, Umbrella

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi, barely-existent fluff.  
Era: Harry Potter era, year (um, I forget!)

A/N: Whatisthisidon'tevenknow...Super short lol.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #2- **Mountain**, _Arrogance_, Umbrella

* * *

It was murky, dirty, grimy, wet and overall it was horribly maddening. The cave made _drip drip_ noises every second, not even counting the pattering of the rain outside pelting the rock. Sirius' patience was wearing thin. He was tired of being cooped up in the cave instead of being near Remus or Harry; wanting to go out but the rain and Dementors proved to be a huge hurdle.

Sirius could hardly contain himself. He _knew _he could out smart Dementors in his animagus form; but Remus told him to not even DARE to leave the cave.

And no one ever dared disobey Moony.

So there Sirius sat—tired, bored, and ready to jump out in his animagi form. Feeling brave, (you had to be to go against Moony's wishes) Sirius began to leave the cave with a giant grin on his face. The grin went away as thunder rumbled and the rain fell harder, almost as if the gods were _mocking_ him. With a grumble, Sirius sat on the wet ground with his legs crossed and his stubbly face cradled in his roughed and calloused hands.

The rain suddenly stopped.

Sirius looked up to what he was expecting to be the sky, but was actually, Remus holding an umbrella. Remus flashed a smile as he held out a towel and passed it to Sirius. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the cave?" Remus frowned as Sirius just stared at him. "Don't just sit there," he chided. "Come on into the cave and dry yourself off! If you don't, I won't give you the snacks I've brought," Remus turned heel and crouched so he could get into the cave, tucking the umbrella back into it's pouch.

"Yes mother Moony." Sirius grinned, following after and shaking his head like the big dog he was—conveniently splashing Remus in the process.

As Remus pulled out some chocolate frogs, smiling softly, Sirius thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck in the cave—only if Remus was with him, of course.

* * *

A/N: I read the books before the movies, so I must admit I had been hoping for some extremely hot men (well, I knew Sirius would be not-so-handsome at first due to Azakban buuut...) as put by a lovely friend of mine: "They're just a couple of old geezers!" WHATEVAR. They grew on me- movie cannon Sirius and Remus. Though book-cannon-in-my-head Sirius and Remus are extremely god-like...unf. XD Admist my constant squealing as I watched the third movie, my voice reached a new pitch when Snape suggested they were acting like a married couple. UNF. XD Gawd, that was good.


	4. Modify, Happiness, Salvage

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None.  
Era: Harry Potter era, year 3

A/N: MEH. Because these two can TOTALLY have conversations with their eyes, whether it's "I forgive you", "I love you", or "Ravish me you sexy beast, you!"...Ahem.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #3- **Modify**, _Happiness_, Salvage

* * *

Forgiveness was a blessing. Remus wondered if Sirius was thinking the same thing as they forgave each other, Remus looking into his companions eyes as if trying to find the answer. Sirius gave a tiny grin which Remus reflected right back.

Remus could have basked in the moment, really. The relief of now knowing that all along Sirius had not been the traitor was like pounds of stones flying off his chest. Guilt remained but just the feeling of being with his former mate had him in high spirits. However, looking at Peter, he felt sick to his stomach.

Because of Peter, Remus had his relationship with Sirius ripped apart. Remus remembered; he remembered yelling curses and other things at Sirius as Sirius looked like an empty shell, the people in the courtroom nodding in agreement and fury. Remus shuddered at the memory. Sirius had taken it…Sirius had taken it all after he gave up protesting. Remus could not even _fathom _himself in that situation where no one would believe you—not even your best mate.

Suddenly Sirius shot Remus a look that said, _It's alright now_. Remus gave a small, weary smile. It was alright now.

Side by side Remus and Sirius stood, their wands raised and hearts lifted. Remus spoke, his quiet voice slicing like a razor through the thick, heavy tension. **"You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would."** Lupin gave a slight shake of his head, Sirius looking savage. **"Good-bye, Peter."  
**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thought I should leave that there, despite the fact Harry gives mercy to Peter-the-tattle-tale. :P Good thing that came in handy in book seven. XD This was really short...the next ones will be better, I swear! *gets shot* **  
**


	5. Conversation

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: T+/M  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi, implied sex (ever so slightly described in flashback), and poorly cast lock charms (roflmao)  
Era: Harry Potter era, year 5 or 6 (Order of the Phoenix. Gawd, I can't remember the order of the books)

A/N: Just because I LOVE to torture Harry with the sexiness that is SiriusxRemus. Old or young, they still have hot wild nights. Or days. *coughs* *is so shot down*

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #1- Conversation

* * *

"Well, um…let me start by saying, Harry, I am _truly_ sorry you had to witness that."

Harry sat on a stool, face flushed several shades of red and pink, glasses tipped downwards on his nose while Harry subtly dipped his head down to hide his abashed eyes with his hair. Remus stared with sympathy, awkwardly rocking forwards and back on his heels with lightly flushed cheeks. Sirius pulled at his shirt collar, eyes darting away every other second before he gave a sigh.

"I suppose it's about time we explained to you our…relationship."

Harry inwardly groaned with, his body quivering with embarrassment. Remus could relate with him. Remus had not felt this embarrassed since…well, since Sirius forgot to cast a more advanced locking charm on their dormitory door...

_"Siriusss..." Remus hissed out, fingers clawing at the red bedsheets of the boys' dormitory. Sirius grunted in response, his blood boiling and sweat sliding down his face and neck as he moved faster to achieve his and Remus' peak.  
_

_Earlier, Remus had been innocently slurping on his chocolate lollipop he had retrieved in Hogsmeade at Honeydukes. Sirius had casually sat beside him on the sofa, eying the cackling fire place before staring at his boyfriend. That had been too much for the hormonal driven Sirius, who promptly gathered Remus in his arms and dragged him to the room they shared with Peter and James. _

_Which was why Sirius was currently pounding the lithe werewolf into the mattress. _

_Lovingly, as Remus whimpered at a particularly hard thrust, Sirius kissed the scars and bruises etched on Remus' body from the last full moon. "L've you. All 'f you..." Sirius said into Remus' shoulder, panting heavily as white lights flashed and danced before his eyes. Remus keened, barely whispering back an 'I love you too' when the door was clicked open. _

_"Sirius! Remus! You'll never believe who asked Peter out! It was __Guinevere__ from Rav-" James paused, staring in horror at the slamming hips and sweaty bodies. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS?"  
_

_Sirius stopped in shock, cursing loudly and pulling out as he scrambled for the covers to hide them. Remus yelped in surprise, struggling to pull the pillow from under his hips in order to cover himself.  
_

...Poor James had gotten an eyeful of Remus' full and very much so naked buttocks along with a glimpse of Sirius's goods. _Not_ a very good situation at all, with James screaming bloody murder and Peter running up the stairs (as best as he could) to see the dilemma.

Almost like the situation now with Harry, sans their youthful boyish figures, hairless skin, and more handsome faces. James and Peter got an eyeful of youth while Harry got slapped in the face with...well..._aged _men. (Not that the sex wasn't good, Remus thought fondly.)

Harry was sputtering as Sirius tried to explain _the nature of their relationship _(oh god, Remus was never letting him give ANY talks of this kind AGAIN). Remus clapped his shoulder to stop Sirius before he could traumatize his godson any further. Sirius blinked at his lover and before he could question why he stopped him, Harry spoke in an urgent voice:

"_Please_ obliviate what I just saw!" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, but it came flying off a moment after. "Not that I don't approve, well, not that you would need my approval; just maybe you could obliviate me _then_ tell me that my godfather is gay with my father's best friend..." Harry moaned wearily. "Urgh. This isn't coming out right at all."

Remus came over, patting Harry's head. Harry flinched ever so slightly. "How about, I do the locking charms from now on, hm, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "Sure, love."

* * *

A/N: ...If I walked in, I would've used an invisibility cloak and WATCHED. Hee. XD *is thrown out the window*


	6. Where Is It?

**Puppy Love**  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: M (**Hardcore. You don't have to read this if you dislike M ratings**)  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi, sex, fluff-ish (not really)  
Era: Marauder era, year 5

A/N: Basically, these two have been together since the summer and they've been experimenting with sex. They haven't gone all the way, because they're both unsure on how it's done. That's why Remus has a book, muwhahahaha. Researching sex, lol. Please forgggiiiveeee meee for poorly written smut! It's 11:12pm here in Canada...I'm drowsyyy! *gets hit with watering can*

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #2- "Where is it?" 

* * *

Remus sat between Sirius' legs, holding a book and leafing through it as Sirius nuzzled his neck from behind. Remus' face scrunched up as he felt something hard poking him from behind. "I can't believe you; you're honestly horny?"

Sirius pressed a wet kiss to Remus' cheek, Remus wrinkling his nose. The kiss was reminiscent of a slobbery dog. "Can't help myself around you, babe."

"More like you can't control you libido." Remus said, a smile on his face. Shifting so he placed the book beside the bed and turned in his boyfriend's lap, Remus leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "The book had something interesting in it."

"Oh?" Sirius asked, his breath tickling Remus. Remus shivered.

"It..._ahm_." Remus' fingers curled themselves in Sirius' thick hair as Sirius' tongue flicked at his lips. "It had instructions for...you know..." The young werewolf's voice died in his throat when a mischievous hand palmed the front of his corduroy pants.

"Sex?" Sirius breathed into Remus' reddening ear. Remus whined, fingers tightening their hold in his ears.

"You..you've got to prepare me." His face was burning as he said this.

Sirius frowned ever so slightly. "We know that much. What we wanted to know if it would feel good for you."

Remus gulped, blushing deeper. "It will. It says there's a spot in, uh, me that will make it good. For me."

"For you," teased Sirius, thoroughly amused at how Remus was so bashful. Sirius pressed their lips together and Remus gave a shaky sigh, allowing access for Sirius' tongue to slip in. Sirius moaned in appreciation as Remus' tongue shyly flicked at his, Sirius melding their mouths together for a deeper kiss.

Remus tried not to focus on the sloppy-ness of their premature kiss. Neither had much experience except for the times they fooled around with each other, but even still, if anyone had been watching (not that they would, Remus reminded himself) they would've snickered. Heavy plops of tongues rolling and saliva being shared rang in the werewolf's sensitive ear, pupils dilating with lust and getting a golden tinge due to the werewolf within. Remus yelped into Sirius' mouth as the pureblood pushed him down, not once breaking their kiss. Remus breathed in sharply from his nose, moaning softly as their teeth clacked together.

Sirius pulled away, a thick strand of saliva connecting the two teen's mouths together. Sirius broke it by sitting up, knees on either side of Remus as he unbuckled his pants. Remus sat up awkwardly and helped Sirius with his shirt. Sirius grinned as Remus hastily threw it off him, pale hands pressing hard against his chest as he traced and prodded sensitive spots. The ebony haired boy shivered and dropped his belt on the floor, pushing his boyfriend back on the bed as he popped the button and unzipped his pants.

Remus was panting lightly, tawny hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks flushed with desire and lust. Licking his lips, he watched as those form fitting pants left Sirius' body and Sirius began to unbutton Remus' dress shirt. Sirius was fussing with his tie, causing Remus to chuckle. "Having troubles, Black?" Remus said, grasping his boyfriend's hands gently as he helped undo the seemingly impossible knot.

Sirius grunted a reply, which Remus didn't hear, before throwing both garments away and plucking at Remus' nipples.

Remus' arched off the bed, biting his lip when a pink tongue trailed his chest. His pants felt tighter than before, the pressure reminding him of his problem that Sirius caused. Pushing Sirius away, he took off his pants and briefs in one swift move. Sirius grinned charmingly, chucking away his boxers once he saw Remus completely naked and displayed before him.

"You're gorgeous," Sirius smiled, kissing away at a long scar that went from Remus' collar bone to his belly button. Remus keened, shaking his head.

"I'm not a girl, Padfoot."

"Right. You're mother Moony, a dignified lady." Sirius winked teasingly.

Remus bucked his hips. "You won't be getting anything if you keep on with that."

Sirius groaned at the friction of their erections sliding together, biting at Remus' neck. "Sneaky, Moony." Sirius reached under the pillow Remus' head rested on, pulling out lube. Good thing James didn't dare go near Sirius' bed. He was too scared he'd find traces of their coupling. Staring down at Remus, Sirius felt like the luckiest wizard in the world. He nudged their noses together. "How'd I get a catch like you?"

"Through smooth talking and dubious consent when you pulled me in a bathroom stall and gave me my first blow job." Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "You loved it, babe."

Remus shook his head, kissing Sirius' lips. "Hm. I'm not too sure about that."

Sirius rocked their hips, shivering as the werewolf beneath him gave a shuddery gasp and electricity flowed through them. "You won't be unsure when we get along with the sex."

Remus smiled, biting his lip. "Sirius,"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking and prepare me already. Or we'll never have sex at this rate."

Sirius had a mock look of horror. "No sex? Oh Merlin no; that just won't do." He popped the cap of the lube bottle off and slathered globs of the substance on his fingers. "Get ready."

Remus nodded shakily. "Right."

Carefully, the pureblood lifted Remus' thighs so they encircled his hips. Remus bucked, their hips and erections pressing together in one sudden, pulsing movement which left them both gasping for breath. With no more patience, Sirius inserted one lube covered finger, groaning as he felt how tight his boyfriend's pink, puckered entrance was. Remus winced, nose wrinkling.

"Ah, that's weird."

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked in concern.

"No. It's just uncomfortable..." Remus moved his hips in order to get more comfortable, but that didn't happen. He grimaced as Sirius twirled the finger in his body, the pad of his index finger stroking his inner walls.

Sirius licked his lips. Remus was _tight_. Would he even fit in him? The book, according to Remus earlier that day, never mentioned the sizes the male human body could not admit. Maybe Sirius would be too big and he might hurt Remus?

Remus must had read his mind, for he said: "The book says it'll fit. Don't fuss over it." Remus sighed, trying to get comfortable. "I'm just concerned, urh, where this so called prostate is located."

Sirius said nothing, inserting a second finger. Even tighter. Sirius imagined his cock inside Remus, and he had to shake his head to dispel such thoughts in case he let go right there and then. Their bodies were young and orgasm was a thing that happened so quickly.

Remus waited for the third finger to breach his body, and he scrunched his face in pain as it did. Sirius fussed at his bottom lip, fingers twisting and turning as he searched for his lover's pleasure spot. He couldn't stand Remus not enjoying himself, watching as his lover's cock slowly softened.

Just as both boys thought it was a lost cause, Sirius pushed against something that made Remus' breath hitch harshly and arch his back. Sirius was startled, watching Remus' eyes go wide in surprise. The tawny haired boy's face glowed with heat, and Sirius pushed his fingers into the same spot. The reaction was instantaneous. Remus moaned quietly and bucked his hips.

It became a game. Sirius' fingers rotated, a smirk on his face, as the boy withering beneath him took a sharp intake of breath and Remus' elegant fingers curled into the sheets along with his toes. Sirius felt his own breath labored with lust, the expressions dancing across Remus' face making the desire rise more. Remus twitched suddenly at a particularly hard prod and his body convulsed, his usually quiet and controlled voice crying out loudly. Sirius felt a growl rising in his throat, leaning down to kiss Remus while simultaneously prodding the found sweet spot. Remus broke the kiss with a loud keen, his eyes wide and a sweaty flush on his body and face. "Is _that_ where it is?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

Sirius grinned, nuzzling Remus' neck before giving his chin an affectionate nip. "Yup," He pressed at the spot again, pressing their hips together and basking in the delicious sounds that left Remus' mouth.

Oh Merlin yes; this would be one heck of a good night.

* * *

A/N: ...I've always wanted to write SiriusxRemus smut. I was a Harry Potter smut virgin until this. LOL. XD For those who read, review and tell me what you think. :P


	7. Confusion

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Slash, shonen-ai, barely-there-angst  
Era: Maraduer era, year 5

A/N: ...WHATTHEHECK. It started off as "oh well I'm going to make it so Sirius is upset Remus isn't coming to the games!" but then my fingers took over and WHAM! Get this weird thing. :P

Review replies for anons

_Shantel_: Awww I love you bud. Glad you took the time to come read it lol. AGH BL-book reading time? Count me in! Lucius and Severus? *runs over* Gawd Lady Toast you're great. ;)

_Nameless anon_: Thank you for the reviews! :D I don't know why either, but I love writing fics where the characters are interrupted or caught lol! X3 Usually adds a humorous excitement to things! XD

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #3- Confusion

* * *

The crowd roared with excitement as James led their team to victory once more, someone in the crowd casting a charm that caused star-like lights to flicker and burst across the stadium. Remus, despite not liking Quidditch, bit his lip to keep a giddy smile at bay. He watched as Sirius soared across, spiraling in excitement on his broomstick as he met up with James and they gave a rough high five. Remus could see them laughing excitedly, the teaming shouting in approval of their win along with the cheers of the crowd.

After several more minutes of whoops and yelling, it began to die down as the players landed to head to the locker rooms. Remus stood up, closing the book he brought with him. He hadn't looked at it the entire time, but not because he was engrossed in the game.

Remus came to the games to encourage his two best friends in their games (Peter would come, as well), but he would always curl himself up and read; blocking out the loud noises of the stadium. These past games for several months have been different though. He'd often close his book a minute into the game, staring up in awe as he watched Sirius navigate himself through the sky and give a mighty _whack_ to the bludgers. He'd watch the way Sirius's face lit up with the thrill of the game, watch him give a breathless laugh; watch the handsomeness that was Sirius. This realization made Remus rather uncomfortable.

Friends didn't normally pay that much attention at their other friends, right? They didn't notice the muscular build underneath the uniform of the team, nor the second long flashes of abdomen. No. They didn't. Dejected, Remus ambled down from the intricate bleachers and met up with Peter who was downing a bag of peanuts.

"Remus!" Peter smiled, peanut shavings on the corner of his lips. Remus gave a nod, coming forward to him.

"Sorry I lost you in the bleachers, Peter."

"Not a problem! Jeremy and Martha kept me company." Peter gestured at a pretty Ravenclaw girl and a homely looking Gryffindor boy. "I could see you from my spot! You must be enjoying Quidditch now, right?"

Remus blinked rapidly, "W-what makes you think that?"

"You seemed pretty absorbed in it." Peter said nonchalantly, shoving more peanuts in his mouth.

Remus gulped. Even _Peter_ could notice the difference. An awkward silence enveloped both boys until James hollered, running to meet them and pouncing Peter. Peter coughed, some peanut chunks flying out of his mouth.

"Did you _see_ the look on Malfoy's face when I got the Quaffle _in each time_?"

"Almost each time." Remus said, smiling ever so slightly. James like to exaggerate ever once in awhile.

James snorted. "Nevermind the little details, Moony."

Next to bound over was Sirius, grinning hugely and if he was in animagus form, his tail would surely have been wagging. "Moony did you see the bludger bounce off that Beater's head? He should know better than to mess with Sirius Orion Black!"

Remus rolled his eyes, a smile tugging his lips. "You're lucky his brains weren't knocked out from his ear with the Bludger you sent flying at him." Although the way Sirius' muscles had flexed ever so nicely in his arm...Remus bit the inside of his cheek, finger digging fiercely into the spine of his book.

Sirius noticed this, a questioning look gracing his face but James dispelled that by shouting: "Forgive us Mother Moony!", the glasses boy throwing himself on Remus. Remus peeled him off, but Sirius latched on next along with Peter who chimed: "Forgive us, mum!"

Remus eventually broke out in a fit of giggles, surprising the boys who quickly joined in. Slowing his laughter, Remus glimpsed at Sirius to see him laughing weakly and staring at Remus. Sirius' eyes flashed with something unknown, but he didn't back down from his deep, hard stare. It bellowed a secret message, a message unknown to the werewolf boy who quivered ever so slightly, his laughter sounding more nervous than joyful. Peter and James took no notice, beginning to crack more jokes. The staring contest continued, neither boy looking away until Remus felt his face heat up in a nervous fashion. He sheepishly turned away, forcing himself to laugh at James poor joke.

The boys headed back to the dormitory, James and Sirius treated like kings as butter beer was passed around, courtesy of the lovely house elves. Remus stood in the corner of the dormitory, gripping his mug tightly and his face a mask covering his true, inner turmoil.

Confusion rained down on him, and Remus sighed. Why would Sirius stare so intently at him?

* * *

A/N: The second part to this is done, and is the prompt 'Jealousy'...I'm going to modify it, though. Muwhahaha...Just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing; I'm glad you guys are liking these so far. :D Forgive me for using the 'mother moony' thing so much...I just think it suits them. XD Remus is the mum, Sirius is the family dog...James and Peter are the children. YES. Remus is a single mum. ;) XD


	8. Jealousy

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K+/T  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi/shonen-ai (I'll put this in the warnings from now on), and cheesy cheese ball moments.  
Era: Maraduer era, year 5 (...why is it ALWAYS year 5? idkkkk!)

A/N: ...I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I wrote this. For those who want to know, it started off with the idea of a girl dating Remus so Remus could get over Sirius (continued from _Confusion_), in which Sirius got jealous and confronted Remus about it. That one sucked major cheese curds. Yeah. So then it became a story where (still continued from _Confusion_) where this girl named Olivia basically figures out Remus is gay for Sirius and holds it against him. Then that morphed into where Olivia actually _doesn't_ hold it against him and she _helps_ him instead by making Sirius jealous and confess. Then THAT morphed into a story where Sirius kissed the ever loving crap out of Remus. YUSH. I'm always doing this. TT_TT

Review replies for anons

_Shantel:_ LOL I spit out my juice when I read this! Look, I know Voldemort is your bit*h and you basically own everyone except for Sirius and half of Remus, but I think if you took James, James might cry. And LMFAOOO are you implying bestiality between Remus and Sirius? Ahahahah...ha...haaah...OMG. O_O XD But yeah, this chapter is for you. Hope you're enjoying your Christmas break lol and YES. I won't stop posting on Facebook until I get the last word! MUWHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

The Muse Bunny Prompt #4- Jealousy

* * *

"You are ever so careful tending to these plants, Remus. Do you like plants that much?" a girl with big blue eyes asked, hands curling at the edge of the table in the Potions class.

Another girl piped up, motioning towards some of the rowdy boys in the class. "All the boys are chopping them up so viciously. It's nice to see someone who takes their time." She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, watching as Remus took his time.

Remus shrugged. "I don't care much for plants and I don't really think it's a race so I take my time. Doesn't mean I'm the greatest at potions..." Remus didn't care much for talking, either. He was always the quiet one in the classrooms, silently working towards those high marks as best as he could. His friends always applauded him for this, one of the rare serious moments. Remus was incredibly weak after full moons, and only got back in school a week later. Nevertheless, Remus worked hard to catch up and maintain his marks. It was the least he could do to repay Dumbledore's kindness for allowing him to go to Hogwarts.

Which was why, at this moment, Remus really wished the girls would go away. Lately they've been crowding him, asking for help and such. Remus would try to direct them to his friends who also got high marks, but the girls would not relent.

Remus sighed, pushing tawny hair out of his eyes not noticing the two girls beside him sigh happily.

Unbeknownst to Remus in the back of the class, narrowed eyes watched the scene. Sirius grumbled slightly, throwing a newts eye into the cauldron. He barely missed James who leaned back at the last second.

"Watch it, Padfoot!" James yelped, giving his friend a look. "You could've taken out my eye with that eye!"

Peter, at the other desk with a Gryffindor boy named Mark, snorted. "Well then you would have had a replacement, then."

James stuck his tongue out at Peter. Turning back to Sirius who was looking sullen, he frowned. "We just won the game a week ago. I thought you'd be retelling the tale of our glorious victory until the next match!"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't really feel the need to."

James' frown deepened. He followed Sirius' wandering eyes to the middle of the class, sighing in exasperation at what he saw. "Merlin's underpants! Sirius are you _serious_?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at James for a split second. "Yes. I am Sirius Orion Black."

James smacked his own forehead, gaining Peter's attention. He hissed to Sirius quietly. "Remus is just talking with them! There's no need to get you knickers in a twist!"

"My knickers are not in a twist!" Sirius hissed back. An awkward cough caused both boys to look in front of them. Remus waved hello.

"Um, I've seemed to have run out of newt's eyes..." He scratched the back of his neck, giving a grin. "But if Sirius has some panty problems, I can come back—"

Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbing Remus' hand and putting the eyes in the open palm. Remus grimaced slightly. "I have _no_ problems, Moony." He cracked a smile which the werewolf brightly returned. James rolled his eyes.

"Run, Moony; run before he can seduce you."

Remus put on a mock face of fear. "Thank you, James. I will always remember this and _will_ stay away!"

Sirius flicked James' cheek. "You ruined my plan. Now he knows."

Remus sighed. "Such a shame for you. How about," Remus gestured to the girls at his table. "You seduce those girls away from my table, instead of seducing a poor, scrawny looking boy like me?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm all for you, scrawny boy." Remus stifled a snort, but couldn't help the heat on his cheeks.

James grinned, noticing the blush but not mentioning it. He chose to go back to the original topic. "Not liking the girl's attention, Remus?"

"Not one bit." Remus pouted. His shoulders sagged and he looked onto the floor. Sirius raised a hand and rubbed Remus' shoulder reassuringly, Remus sighing in content. Sirius was going to give him an empathic speech when he was struck with a crazy, terrible_, amazing _idea. If it worked, he'd win Remus' heart _and _keep those girls away. If it didn't...it would be many awkward weeks, but the girls would stay away...Gulping, he managed to say out loud:

"Do you want them off your back?"

Remus looked at Sirius with wide, brown eyes. "W-what?" James gave Sirius a quizzical look, also surprised and confused.

"I can get them off your back for you. You'd just have to comply for a few seconds or minutes or so."

Remus raised a brow. "Why so vague with the timing?"

"Depends if I can stop."

"Stop what?" the werewolf asked. Sirius stared at his lips for a moment. It was now or never.

"This."

And with that Sirius pulled Remus by his tie and crashed their lips together. Remus squeaked, James nearly jumping back in surprise and Peter choking at his spot. No one noticed right away, and Sirius was slightly thankful as he pressed his lips harder against Remus'. Remus quivered but relaxed in a few seconds, pressing his lips against Sirius just as excitedly. James groaned and rolled his eyes, going back to the potions. "'bout time you stupid block heads." He grumbled.

Sirius coaxed his mouth open and Remus moaned slightly, pushing his mouth against Sirius' more harshly. Sirius traced his tongue everywhere in his mouth, groaning when Remus flicked his tongue against his. Sirius never wanted their kiss to stop, never wanted this _moment_ to stop; he wanted to kiss him so hard they wouldn't be able to breathe and—

"Sirius and Remus are _kissing!_" A girl screeched in surprise. This caught everyone's attention, turning to see the two boys. Gasps resounded as well as shouts, more than few wolf whistles as well.

Remus heard this and as much as he enjoyed the kiss, he pushed Sirius away with red cheeks. "_What the hell_, _Sirius_?" he quietly hissed out. Sirius shrugged, pulling him by his tie so he could bring him into a hug.

"I just wanted to inform all of you that Remus John Lupin _belongs_ to Sirius Orion Black." He glared at the girls in the front who had been fawning over Remus, now they were staring at Sirius venomously. "So anyone who has a problem with it, _too bad_." Remus flushed and quivered with embarrassment and surprise.

James coughed and whispered. "Professor Slughorn, twelve o'clock."

Sirius saw Slughorn approach them, arms crossed. "Detention for disrupting my class, Black. You too, Lupin."

"Fine by me." Sirius said, releasing Remus who squeaked when he saw everyone looking at him. The bell rang and students filed out, girls glaring at Sirius _and_ Remus. There were some Sirius fangirls in the class as well.

The class had basically emptied and Peter was babbling incoherently, supportive but surprised by what happened. Sirius grinned at Remus. "_That's _why I was vague with the time. I didn't know if I could stop kissing you."

Remus blushed, unsure of what to say.

James spoke. "And with this, we shall never _ever_ make Sirius _jealous_. Or else he might start snogging with Moony, and we wouldn't want that."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. "Sirius I can't believe you!"

Sirius shrugged. "I can." He gathered Remus into his arms and squeezed. "My Moony!"

James groaned.

* * *

A/N: AGH. Sorry about this. Honestly. I think I'm just finding excuses to write Sirius and Remus making out. Really. *smacks forehead* OH WELL. Sometimes you just can't help it...*fail*


	9. Hunger

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K+/T  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi/shonen-ai, sexual innuendo thanks to Sirius duh.  
Era: Maraduer era, year 6 (ha. I changed the year, muwhahha!)

A/N: I'll be posting a bonus Christmas one tomorrow and Christmas day, woooo hooo! Also on new years, wheee! :D Good thing about drabbles: so short, I love writing them. XD _Jealousy_ was a long one like a few others, but never past 1000...I think. XD Just want to thank you guys for the wonderful response; it's great to see other S/R fans. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...*dies*

The Muse Bunny Prompt #5- Hunger

_

* * *

_

Sirius' stomach growled loudly as he and the other Marauderer's groggily went to the Great Hall. Perhaps the only one that was not affected by the morning was Remus, who always woke up a bit earlier than the rest of them so he could shower and change without anyone noticing.

It had been approximately two years since Sirius and Remus got together, and throughout that time Sirius learned about all of Remus insecurities, fears, and doubts. When they actually took a leap of chance and joined together one night, it took a lot of coaxing from Sirius due to Remus' worries over his scars. Full mooned taxed him greatly. He was never the right state of mind; ripping any torn clothes off his furry muscled body and roaring into the night; nipping and biting at himself in frustration as Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail kept him in check and let him roam freely the entire night until Remus returned, bloodied and bruised and in pain. But Sirius was always there, always there to tend to him and take him to Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius turned slightly to see James gave a mighty yawn and a large stretch of his arms, which narrowly missed nailing Sirius' nose. Grinning, Sirius' arms wrapped around James' neck, James yelling and trying to get out of the headlock with very futile efforts.

"Get you arms off me you git!" James huffed.

"Make me," Sirius playfully taunted. James threw him off and ran towards the Gryffindor table, Sirius tailing behind. Lily took her sit the moment they flew by, trying not to laugh as they took a tumble. James stood up, taking a seat by Lily and kissing her cheek. Now, _that_ had been a challenge. It took a _very_ long time for James to court Lily to be his, and it was a painful path for James who continuously got hexed by her. But it was worth it.

Sirius also got up, taking his seat by Remus and James. Sirius was still laughing at James. "I brought you down and won, mate."

"You wish." James snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Did you see yourself get tackled? He won."

"Thanks for the support!" James whined slightly. Sirius laughed.

As more students began filing down the tables and chattering groggily, plates began to appear in front as bowls and platters stocked up on bacon, eggs, toast, and other assorted breakfast foods. Sirius wiggled his fingers in a diabolical manner, grabbing some croissants, sausages, bacon, eggs, and a slice of bread. He needed some jam…where was it, anyway—?

"Here, Sirius," Remus said a bit groggily, passing him the jam. Sirius grinned, plucking it out of Remus' delicate hands before he began dumping dollops of strawberry jam on his bread.

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius said with a smile. Remus returned the smile softly before grabbing a yogurt and a spoon.

James, feeling exceptionally cheeky, reached past Sirius, took some of the whipped cream off his crepe and smeared it on Remus' face. Remus grimaced as James' and Peter laughed loudly.

"James! Honestly!" Remus reached for the napkin tray, but another Gryffindor student took it. James stuck his tongue out at Remus, Peter snickering at the sight of Remus giving a tiny mixed scowl and pout.

Sirius turned in his seat to ask Remus if he was willing to grab him a cup of yogurt when it came around, but was surprised to see a sticky white substance smeared all over his lovers' cheek. For a moment, he remember the night before...It had been a _very _productive night indeed. Suddenly Sirius got an idea, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a handsome smirk.

When Remus turned to ask Sirius for a napkin, Sirius took action. The pureblood took his index finger and swiped it through some of the cream on Remus' cheek; Remus' eyes going wide while Peter gave a long suffering sigh. James groaned in annoyance when Sirius stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked on it very suggestively. Lily leaned over slightly to see why James had groaned, and she giggled at what she saw.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed in warning, brown eyes darting around to see if anyone but their friends saw. Even though basically everyone knew they were dating, Remus really preferred more affection and flirting when they were alone. Remus was easily embarrassed.

Sirius gave a Cheshire smile, anyway. "You got some cream on the corner of your mouth still."

"What—?"

Sirius leaned forward and licked the corner of Remus mouth, making his way to his cheek and catching all the cream. Sirius pulled back, looking _extremely _satisfied— heck, he was giving Remus the most predatory gaze and grin possible outside the bedroom. Remus was blushing a deep scarlet, most of it a mixture of embarrassment, arousal, and fury.

James turned away, shaking his head. "Honestly..."

All of the Gryffindor table had stopped to look at Sirius and Remus, in which Sirius took the opportunity to sit back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head, still grinning devilishly. "You taste delicious, Remus."

There were a few resounding groans around the Gryffindor table. Just another typical day at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: I love writing food scenes. So fun. And when innuendo is involved...HELL YEAH. XD Sooooo when I go on fanfiction I always have it so I can view the stories in 1/2 mode. What settings do you guys have your fanfiction stories at? *curious* Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think! :D


	10. Mistletoe

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Randomness, wtf?, angry/clever Lily, mistletoe (...what?)  
Era: Maraduer era, year 3

A/N: Just wanted to write something silly. :P I was supposed to be romantic but the thought of Lily being so clever could not be passed up. XD Um, this is pre-SiriusxRemus in myyyy world. In MY world, they always get together in year 4, but have mixed feelings in year 2-3...weird, huh?

Review replies for anons

Jealousy_- Shantel:_ Fudge nuggets? That's almost as awesome has my shizz-burgers and awesome sauce words! ;D WOO HOO! I'm looking forward to opening THAT present under my treeee!...Is he only clad in a ribbon? If so, I may have to hide him in my room from my poor, virgin siblings eyes. 8D Yes I'd be whistling and howling to...probably would have charmed them so they'd be stuck together ku ku ku...Hm, your dislike for Lily is prominent. Do you like seeing Snape suffer with emo angst? XD You always torture him so. :P

Hunger- _Shantel: _Firstly...WOW. Are you on crack, my good Lady Toast? XD Secondly yes, I know you ship LilyxSeverus. But James has pinned for her a long time; it's only fair he gets the girl. (what kind of moral does this send out to readers about being a bully and getting the girl lol! XD) Thirdly: So all your OC characters knew they'd be together, huh? FASCINATING. :P Lastly: When you say sad moments, do you mean like angsty moments and when Siri and Remmy are trying to get it on James interrupts and is all 'I'M SO EMOOOO. LISTEN TO HOW EMO I AM!'? That actually sounds FUNNYYYY! XD I wanna do that lol.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Christmas Prompt #1- Mistletoe

* * *

Hogwarts was a festive sight. Tinsel was hung in all the corridors, sparkling beautiful reds and greens. Popcorn on string lined the windows along with enchanted snow, which never melted. Icicles were located on the ceiling, safely charmed by the seventh year students so they would not fall nor melt. The common rooms had giant, full pine trees covered in intricate ornaments. Particularly in the Gryffindor common room, a mighty lion near the sparkling star of the tree periodically roared with pride. Although Hogwarts was filled with holiday cheer and peacefulness, it couldn't stay too peaceful for long.

"JAMES POTTER!" cried the angry voice of Lily Evans.

Four mischievous boys sat near the Gryffindor tree, playing exploding snaps whilst giggling at their talk of their latest plans for pranks. Today was a day just _begging_ for elaborate pranks. Lily's enchanted hair being just one of them. The redhead stormed in front of the boys, her foot tapping impatiently.

"How _dare_ you hex my hair!" she pointed at herself furiously. It was a cheery Christmas green, red sparkles making it glow gleefully. Lily, however, didn't pay much attention to the fine craftsmanship and paid more attention to James who was having a hard time controlling his laughter. Sirius was nearly bursting with hilarity, completely proud of his spell. It took him a few days in the library to figure out how to conjure _that_ spell.

"Whatever do you mean?" he giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Besides it wasn't _me_. I wish I knew the bloke who hexed you;" He looked at Sirius, Sirius finally giving in and laughing. "It's very stunning on you." James said. Another giggle-snort sounded from Sirius. Lily frowned.

"You must think you're so funny!" she huffed.

Peter piped up. "He does."

Remus was staring at the tree, watching the lights and sphere ornaments flash and blink. He looked at Lily and smiled. "Just some Christmas spirit, that's all. Don't be too angry."

Lily scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "_Too angry_? I would have been less irritable if you boys hadn't hexed basically all the Slytherin's so they wore Christmas underwear and Santa beards, hexed almost all of Ravenclaw so they sang whenever they spoke, the Gryffindors roar when ever they see food, and the poor Hufflepuffs with enchanted shoes so they slipped as if they were on _ice_. You've bothered everyone in the school and that _irks_ me!"

Remus grinned at Sirius. "So _that's_ what you meant when you mentioned how the Slytherin's might be a tad chilly."

Peter clapped his hands together. "You and James have out done yourselves!" Indeed, James preformed the Ravenclaw's pranks while Sirius preformed the Slytherins, Lily, and the Hufflepuff pranks. Remus and Peter had gone around creating non-melting ice patches so unsuspecting students and staff would slip. Remus hadn't felt too cheeky today, and left the more adventurous pranks to Sirius and James. Usually he'd be the mastermind behind more of the elaborate pranks but he just wanted to sit back and enjoy the holidays.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry, Remus. You're usually the tamest of these boys...it never ceases to confuse me on how you still hang out with these boys."

"Huh?" Remus raised a quizzical brown brow, giving the boys questioning looks. The boys looked just as confused. "Sorry? What for?"

"I have to give Sirius a taste of his own medicine." She glared at James. "You, too!" Before either boy could react, Lily raised her wand and waved it, Sirius looking up and seeing mistletoe above him.

"That's not very threatening." He grinned. "It just gives me an excuse to be a kissing monster."

Peter giggled behind his hands. Lily smirked, waving her wand again. The mistletoe suddenly glowed, and Lily gave Remus an apologetic look as she rushed behind him and kicked him towards Sirius.

Remus squawked, mouth going onto Sirius' and Sirius yelping in surprise. James backed away when Lily zapped him, his hair turning into a moehawk and coloured a loud red. Remus tried to pull away from Sirius, but his lips felt as though they were pulled in like a magnet. He looked up at Lily.

"_Mmily_!" he said, his voice muffled by Sirius' lips. Remus' face was flushed with embarrassment and frustration, Sirius' face mirroring the red-pink colour as his eyes were wide with disbelief.

Lily smirked. "And that's what you boys get." She turned to Peter who was as pale as a sheet. Effortlessly, she waved her wand and Peter's nose turned into a sphere shape, bright red and beeping like Rudolph's. As she left, Gryffindor students snickered and giggled as they watched Sirius and Remus pushing at each other, trying to separate, while James freaked about his hair and Peter was becoming blind from the sporadic bursts of light from his nose.

_Ah, Christmas, _Lily thought, grabbing a candy cane that floated near her. It couldn't have been a sweeter time of the year.

* * *

A/N: I love Lily; she's a fireball. :D After writing this I can imagine how Sirius got back at her, lol...Didn't bother to edit this story so if there are mistakes, my apologies. :) Hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and I hope Santa leaves some great gifts for everyone tonight! :D :D **Oh by the way, I need a word for New Years. Suggestions are greatly appreciated! :D**


	11. Stockings

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexy Stocking-Clad Remus, turned on Sirius, christmas!present-smex? X)  
Era: Marauder, year 6

A/N1: Who _didn't_ see this coming? Pervert at heart made me do this. Hm. Are there any remus!stockingclad fics out there? That would be amazing! X)

A/N2: The scene is in their designated rooms, with the curtains drawn and good ol' silencing spell by Remus-dear. James and Peter must _love_ Remus for that.

Prompt: _Christmas Special #2: Stockings_

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Sirius felt his heart stop. This was just _too_ sexy. Remus was in his bed, tawny hair messy atop his head, cheeks deeply flushed a pretty cherry red, and in a very ravishing Christmas outfit.

Remus wore a white button up dress shirt, a red sweater vest over it neatly. It seemed Remus-like until Sirius' eyes had trailed down. And _oh_, what a right gorgeous view that was.

Pale, lean legs (but not _too_ lean) were spread open, a skirt adoring Remus' waist loosely and extremely low. It showed off most of his navel, and Sirius could almost water at the bulge that wasn't quite so well hidden beneath the red white fur trimmed mini skirt. But that wasn't the best part. Red, soft as snow stockings were hiked up Remus' legs at mid-thigh, leaving the rest of his thigh revealed until the excuse-for-a-skirt covered Remus' bits. A cautious hand slid up Remus' leg, pressing a hot spot behind the werewolf boys' knee. Remus gasped lightly, head tilting back. A cross between a whine and a whimper came from Sirius (which he would forever deny when brought up) and his fingers began to tug the right leg stocking down, Sirius' head dipping down to leave a trail of wet kissed with every inch of exposed skin.

Remus was giving breathy little moans, fingers moving from the bedspread and curling in Sirius' long, black hair. When the stocking was off Sirius flung it like a slingshot out of his bed, Remus shivering with anticipation. Teasingly Sirius' fingers crawled up Remus' other leg, but Sirius didn't go slow like he did with the previous leg; he ripped the stocking off and placed his mouth on Remus' thigh, nipping and biting and marking his lover. Remus was arching and trembling, an incoherent string of words escaping his lips with every suckle. Sirius was getting dangerously close to his erection Remus was nearly sobbing with the lack of sexual release.

Sirius pulled away, causing Remus to groan in want. "Sirius, get on with it…" he breathed.

Sirius hovered over the boy, leaning down to kiss those desirable lips of his. Teeth clacked and tongues met eagerly before Sirius pulled away, a string of salvia connecting them. Bringing a hand across his mouth, Sirius shook his head. "I'm going to make this Christmas present _last_." Sirius grinned as his left hand cupped the prominent bulge of Remus' skirt, the werewolf whining pleasurably and bucking his hips into the touch. The pureblood pulled his hand away, massaging Remus' bare thigh.

Remus 'humph'd. "You're a right git, you know?"

"I know." Sirius smiled, placing a kiss on Remus' nose.


	12. Easter Special 2011

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Fluff, sparkles, pecks and UFE (Unidentified flying eggs)  
Era: Marauder, year 3

A/N1: WOW. I am such a fail, it isn't even funny. I need to stop making loser-promises.

A/N2: Sorry about the lateness. WOOHOO. X-MAS AT EASTER. XD I know there are religious ties to Easter, but I'm focusing on the Easter Bunny aspects of it. Sorry if this might offend anyone? :)

Prompt: _Easter Special_

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Hogwarts really does go all out." Remus said in awe, amber eyes wide as lightly painted eggs rolled and bounced near his feet. Remus' head poked out from behind the corner of the Gryffindor hallway, immediately retracting as an egg flew in the direction of his face. He was pressed against the wall, wondering if he should proceed forward to get an egg. He gasped in surprise as a bright sparkling light flickered above him. Eyes looking skyward, he saw a large purple egg glittering and zooming past him. It seemed to have a set destination, purposely zipping and dashing right, left, up and down the surrounding hallways. Remus watched it spin and twirl; he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off it.

"Wow, so this is what the staff do at night." Remus nearly jumped as a hot breath brushed his ear, the werewolf's hand clapping against his ear and pushing away from the wall he was pressed against. There stood Sirius, dressed in a charcoal black pyjama top and white boxers.

"Why are you up?" Remus asked. Sirius laughed, talking a step closer and clapping him on the shoulder.

"The same reason you're out: causing mischief." At the indignant sound Remus made, Sirius gestured to his friend's attire to divert Remus' protesting. "Nice pj's, mate."

Remus stopped mid-sentence and glanced down. He wore his father's pyjamas, much too big on his frail, lanky body. The sleeves went past his hands and the bottoms went past his feet. "Borrowed pair."

"I noticed." Sirius said, brushing hair out of his face. "I suppose the school will be on the hunt tomorrow."

"For the eggs…" Remus nodded, looking up in awe as an egg tumbled and rolled by his covered toes.

Sirius was reaching for the egg on the floor when an animal hopped quickly by them. Remus gasped, watching the animal stop to stare at the two boys. It's brown fur—no…_chocolate_ glimmering under the lights of the enchanted Easter eggs. "Is that…a charmed chocolate rabbit?"

"Moony my dear," Sirius began, a grinning spreading across his handsome features as he pecked Remus' cheek with a kiss. Remus' cheeks flushed a lovely red that Sirius did not fail to notice. "I believe it is." Grabbing the other boy's hand as the rabbit ran off, Sirius laughed. "Let's catch it before the others!"

Remus nodded in dazed agreement and allowed himself to be dragged off.


	13. Apathy

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Era: Marauder, year 1

A/N: La la luuu...

Prompt: **The Muse Bunny Prompt #6- Apathy**

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"These are the stairs leading to the boys dormitory! Girls, follow Marcie up the opposite stairs to you dorms! Boys, follow me!" yelled the head boy of Gryffindor, trying to get the attention of the hyper active first-year boys. They marched up the stairs in an jubilant manner, wide grins plastering young boyish faces.

A boy with messy amount of thick black hair entered his dorm, eyes wide behind his spectacles as he was granted with the sight of four large poster beds and the bright and proud colours of Gryffindor. Exciting reds, happy yellows, and royal golds; this was a true Gryffindor room. However, the room was empty, and could use some personalization. James went for the bed on the right, at the back of the room. He laid his trunk at the foot of his bed and jumped onto said bed, hugging a white untainted pillow to his chest. This would be his bed for seven years, seven glorious years awaiting him. His head turned quickly to see a boy enter the room, black wavy hair that went past his ears and framed his face flatteringly. An aristocratic air surrounded him, and was shown more as the boy went under the lights of the room and look pale and high cheek boned. James recognized him instantly.

"Sirius!"

Said boy looked in James' direction and grinned. "This is just getting better and better!"

James sat up on his bed. How lucky was he to be sharing a dorm with the boy he shared a coach with on the train to Hogwarts? "Isn't this room _amazing_!"

Sirius nodded in appreciation as he examined the room. "Way better than the Grimmauld house!" he mummbled, eyes taking in so much colour it made him dizzy. Sirius chose the bed on the left in the far corner, right across from James. He experimentally pulled on the curtains that hung by the side. "Bed curtains, huh? What would we need these for?"

"Dunno, but I could hardly care about _bed curtains_ at the moment! I can't wait to start using my wand freely!" James gushed, already thinking of mischief. Sirius saw the mischiveous glint in his eyes, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Think of all the fun we can have!"

Another boy entered the room, with mousy hair and a plump face. He was chubby and round, his nose small and pinched. "Hullo." he said to the boys, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed. James racked his brain and remembered the boy who had joined them in the coach.

"Hello," James said politely. Peter gave a 100-watt smile and took the bed on James side, leaving his trunk on the front.

"Didn't expect to be bunking with either of you, really!"

"Neither did we!" Sirius said, becoming more excited at the prospect of pulling pranks with James and Peter. Although Peter had been rather quiet on the trip to Hogwarts, he had shown his playful side when the candy cart rolled by and he stuck his foot out, the chocolate frogs leaping into the air and landing on first year girls' heads. Peter's stunt caused the three boys to erupt into a fit of giggles, but one girl was not so amused. Lily Evans was her name and she gave the most _angered _glare at James, 'humph'ing as she turned to her friends to complain. She was a firey redhead, the three boys agreed on, and it was probably best to stay away from her. James seemed to be especially annoyed by her, despite the pink dusting on his cheeks at the time.

Back to the present, Peter cautiously glanced at the last unoccupied bed. "I wonder who our other dorm mate is."

James shrugged. "As long as he isn't a greasy git like that Slytherin kid."

"You mean Severus, right?" Sirius said, the name rolling off his tongue distastefully.

"More like Snivellus." James snickered, a dark look in his eyes. The boys paused for a moment, considering the cruel nickname. In silent agreement, they nodded at each other.

A knock rapped on the door, causing the boys to stop shuffling and moving around as a fair haired boy stepped in.

The boy was frail looking, with pasty white skin and purple rings underneath his eyes. He had soft, tawny hair and looked delicate; _fragile_. His eyes were brown, but it wasn't his eyes that the boys really paid attention to.

It was the bruises in the formation of two hands around his neck that startled the boys.

"I'm Remus Lupin." the boy said politely, but quite curtly as he took the bed that wasn't occupied. The bed beside Sirius. Sirius blinked and looked at James. Coughing awkwardly, Sirius stepped towards Remus and put out his hand.

"Sirius Black."

Warily Remus exaimend the hand before reluctantly shaking it after a few moments. Peter walked over. "Peter Pettigrew."

James didn't bother, lying on his bed and pulling posters out of his trunk. "James Potter."

Remus looked unmoved by their gesture to be civil dorm mates. He laid his trunk at the foot of his bed, running a thin hand through his hair. Sirius studied his wrists, frowning as he saw bruises and blisters.

Remus caught him looking and his apathetic and unfazed mask slipped, a look of fear flashed through it. Sirius felt a determined rush go through him before he spoke aloud, "Looking forward to knowing you, Lupin."

"…As am I." Remus said, hoarsely.


	14. Restless

Puppy Love  
_Sirius and Remus prompts/drabbles  
_by Jankz  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Disturbing content, angst, and OOC-ness  
Era: Marauder, year 3

_a/n:_ Basically, Sirius and Remus are 'dating' but not offically so. There's a lot of affection, but it's mostly brought on due to Remus' nightmares. This is another SiriRemu fan-verse of mine. It branches off from the _Apathy_-verse, were Remus leads a much more darker, cannon like life. ...I LIKE MY ANGST. ;A; THOUGH I'M MUCH BETTER AT HAPPY, LIGHT HEARTED THINGS.  
_a/n2: _YOU ALL WATCHED HP7.2, YES? WHO SOBBED LIKE A BABY? I KNOW I DID! ;A;

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

The Muse Bunny Prompt #7- **Restless**_  
_

* * *

Remus had woken up screaming bloody murder.

Sirius was a light sleeper, and shot up at the shrill and agonized sound of Remus' screaming.

"It's alright, it's okay!" Sirius cried out, dashing to his side and untangling Remus from the covers. It always rattled Sirius and the other boys to see him like this; shaking and sweating and a down right _mess. _Even if, for the past six months, Remus screamed from his nightmares.

James and Peter got up albeit drowsily, worry becoming the only thing controlling their hurried movements as they rushed over to Remus' bed. Remus was panting heavily, eyes streaming with big, fat watery tears. He trembled, body shaking like an earthquake.

"It's not okay!"Remus cried out, clawing at Sirius' shirt in hysteria. James and Peter sat on the edge of the bed, whispering and giving soft coaxes to calm Remus down. Those didn't work. "It claws at me... it haunts me," Remus' fingers trailed up and traced Sirius' cheek. "It makes me watch your blood spill day and night... It never stops; not once..." He whispers, eyes glinting with a tinge of gold. The beast within. Sirius shivered, nausea filling him as well as twinge of fear. But it went as quickly as it came. He would never fear Remus. Not even the wolf.

Sirius pulled him in a hug. "You'll never hurt me, Remus."

"Never hurt you?" Remus said, voice shrill. "Impossible. I can kill you at any moment."

It was at this point that Remus used his inhuman strength, which he normally had careful control over. He had knocked Sirius to the ground, straddling him while his hands grasped his neck firmly. James rushed over and pushed at Remus, who in turn snapped his teeth at him. James flinched back, only hesitating for a split second before he brandished his wand. Remus' fingers squeezed so tight Sirius turned a lilac purple, yet the pureblood did not fight back. He choked out words of love and reassurance instead.

That didn't hold James back from stupefying Remus, though.

The werewolf wizard twitched on the ground, Sirius sitting up and holding down the bile in his throat. Then Remus gave a choked, hysterical laugh. "It made me watch Sirius. It told me how I should kill you and the others..." It was silent for several moments; none of the other boys sure of what should be said.

He whimpered, the tears rushing out again. "I saw you die, Sirius. I saw you die more than once." Remus began to wail. "I never want to see that again!"

Sirius shook his head. "He can't hurt you."

Remus wanted to agree. He wanted to. He wanted to hug Sirius and sleep in those strong supportive arms but then _Sirius lay on the floor, blood spilling from his head and eyes still wide open. Remus' hands were stained with blood. He screamed out loud and a laugh sounded. Where was it coming from? Where? It screamed kill, kill; it wouldn't stop. Sirius was dead. Deaddeaddead. Blood. Blood on his hands. Blood. Pureblood. Pureblood pureblood—_

James gulped. "He's mumbling."

Peter was white as a sheet, the mumbling of Remus soft but the words like 'blood', 'kill', and 'Sirius' being the most prominent mumbles. He refused to cower away and hide like usual, though. These past four years at Hogwarts had taught him something: never to leave a friend behind. No matter the circumstances. _Especially _after finding out what Remus was in their second year.

Remus whined like a kicked puppy as he caught his friend's horrified expressions_. Even if he wasn't killing them, he was hurting them_. He began to sniffle, hands clenching into fists and rubbing at his wet eyes.

_The scene changed. Remus was standing in the Grand Hall, people running and screaming and oh god there was Sirius, on the floor and unmoving. He was pale and blood pooled around him, on his stomach and bent in a position that muggles or wizards were not to bend in. Remus threw up. He saw others dead too. James was dead. Peter was dead. Lily was dead. Dumbledore was dead. Deaddeaddead. Blood. Too much blood. Too much screaming. Too much laughing. It taunted him. Laughter, laughing. Laughlaughlaugh. Blood. Fresh blood. Spilled everywhere. Everywhere, everything, everyone._

_Deaddeaddeaddead_dead_._

Sirius hugged Remus tightly, his grip making his knuckles turn white. "Remus._ Remus_. It's okay...The wolf won't hurt you."

Remus pushed his face into the soft fabric of Sirius' shirt. He smelled his cologne, breathing Sirius in. Sirius. _Sirius._

_The wolf was choking Remus, throwing him on the floor and stomping. It didn't want Remus to be happy. It wanted to hurt Remus. Hurt. Blood. Hurthurt. Remus was coughing up blood; too much blood—_

Sirius shook him, making Remus stare into his deep, grey eyes. "Stop." Sirius sounded strict, his lips in a tight line and his face hard. The tortured, faraway look in Remus' eyes began to fade, and Sirius' face softened. "Remus."

Remus leaned against Sirius, letting out a shaky breath. _Why was it when he fell so far back, so far back in his mind, Sirius was always there to pull him back and pick up the pieces?_

The dark haired pureblood picked Remus up, placing him in his own bed. The boy whimpered. "I don't want to sleep." _Not alone. _

Sirius got in bed with him, James and Peter sighing in relief. "I'll sleep with you."

"No," Remus whispered. "I'll kill you."

"Stop giving empty threats." Sirius kissed him hard, Remus pressing into it. Their other friends looked away bashfully as Sirius pulled away. "I'll protect you."

Remus closed his eyes and saw blood, he opened them and saw Sirius. He sniffled loudly. Sirius kissed his forehead, and Remus' quaking body slowed; his breath calming down. Sirius kissed his cheek, breathing into his ear. "Remus it's okay. We're here. Me, James, and Peter...The wolf won't hurt you."

Remus looked past Sirius' shoulder, seeing James and Peter come forward, sitting on the edge of the bed with worried, yet reassuring looks on their faces.

"We'll stick with you, no matter what. Nothing can hurt you if we're bumbling around." James said, a light hearted smile on his face. Peter nodded his head enthusiastically.

And Remus believed it, nervously falling into a deep sleep while Sirius held him close, James and Peter falling asleep at the foot of the bed.


End file.
